complicated, love,excuses
by live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2
Summary: "You cant make up lies and comeback to my life jace. You dumped me at my own prom,in the parking lot while i was begging u.You said that we couldn't work out cause i was in high school and u were in University.And while we were going out u were sleeping with girls and my best friend maia.i was ready to forgive u but now i just hate u."But i- save it jace now i'm walking away."
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**PAST COMES BACK!**_

"YOUR INSECURE DONT KNOW WHAT FOR-"

Ahhh I hit the button on my Iphone, why the hell do they have to play one direction in the frigging morning. It's not that I don like them it's just hearing them in the morning really annoys me.

I look outside and it's really beautiful. So I get up boil some coffee and head to the bathroom. After I'm finished I put on my blue scrubs and headed to Idiris Hospital! The best hospital in the whole country. I walked in and saw my long time best friend Izzy.

"Hey Clary-berry!" she said, when I heard that nickname all of the affection I had for her came rushing back. I gave her a tight hug which I rarely ever give.

"Hey" I said back, "is it any busy or is it dead?"

" you know it always get's busy around 3 pm." Oh yeah 2 weeks off for a person and this is what it does, I completely forgot what time it get's busy. "Anyways!" ,she says excitingly , "we are going to have a new staff member. He applied while you were away and he got the job, Isn't that great?"

"Ummm... yeah amazing do u know his name yet?"

"Nope, chief of staff said we have to wait and see." Izzy said," But Clary I want u to like date him he's a doctor and comes from a really rich family, and plus u haven't dated anyone since u know who. And I'm really afraid Clary cause all the guys who ask u out u reject them like u don't care, Its not healthy Clary." she said worriedly.

Even though I luv Izzy she can get really controlling. She once set up a blind date when I thought we were going out for a friend dinner date together. I'm just really hurt and confused, but I couldn't tell her that so instead I said," Izzy I appreciate u worrying about me but u just can't go match making me with any guy I barely even know! OKAY."

With that I left for my rounds. So I pushed the blue doors open and bumped into someone, before I could say sorry I saw the two people that I thought I would never have to see in my whole entire life. Those two faces were enough to bring back the hurt, confusion, pain, and anger back. I guess my past already came back too fast.

_**a\n heyy! if this chapter is boring then i promise it will get better. i'll try to make it longer. but pls pls pls review and give me ideas PM me if u have 2. my first fanfic so pls give good advice.**_

_**i dare u people press the reveiw button and jace will give u a kiss! till te next update**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

I quickly stood up and said sorry to the person i bumped into, and headed back to Izzy. Gladly Sebastian and Jace didn't see me. What were they doing here? were they the new staff members/ holy shit they couldn't be: no way in hell! I finally spotted Izzy and I went straight to her and loudly asked,

" Are Jace fricken Herondale and Sebastian manwhore Verlac the new staff members?" Before she could answer my question a cool slick voice answered for her,"Wow! strong words for such a little girl." I'm going to kill someone and I think it might be him, instead of saying that I turned around and am faced by Jace. He's changed a lot, his features are sharper, his eyes are more golden than before, and his hair is much shorter in the front and back. Before I could say anything he says," like what you see?" now that just pissed me off so much that I pulled my hand back and striked him. wow I didn't know that I had so much force in myself, I looked at him again and there was a little imprint of were my hand hit his cheek.

" MISS Fairchild! what in the world do u think u r doing? that is our new staff member and the son of the CEO of this hospital. You owe him an back to work." Megan Harper, she is the chief of the staff she's also in her early 20's. " Sorry mr. Herondale! this incident wont happen again." My voice IS filled with venom and I think he flinched. " Stay out of my way and u wont get an imprint on u r cheek again."

With that I left with Izzy looking at me behind the desk. I pushed past the doors and went into the staff room, thank god it was empty. I sat in one of the chairs and put my head down. I think it was a good 20 minutes before someone walked in and sat beside me. I looked up and saw Sebastian manwhore Verlac, just great. I groaned out loud and said," What do u want Verlac."

"I just wanted to know if u were okay?"

"since when do u care about me? last time I saw u, u were trying to get in my pants. So why do have any interest in my PROBLEMS NOW!"

"Okay,okay! Jeez calm down Clary." His hand moved towards mine," Jace just knows how to piss people off." Sebastien said

"Clearly, but Sebastian I would appreciate u not butting in on my problems and trying to make situations like this better. Because you're not, and I still hate u!" with that I stood up and left with the door making a soft click behind me.

_**JACE'S P.O.V**_

HOLY SHIT! I never thought I would see Clary here. Its been 4-5 years since we umm broke up. Seeing her today just bought up raw emotions again. But she's changed a lot. I think she grew and inch or so, her hair is still like wild-fire, and her green determined eyes are even more powerful over mine. I was lost when I saw her again,but then the incident happened and then I saw Sebastian running after her. God I really hate him,even after all these years he's still after her.

I was now in the staff locker room. I put on the white Doctors coat on and was ready to head out until I heard the door shift. My heart stopped. Was it Clary? was she in here? I waited and finally decided to head out and find out who it is. My heart was going Clary Clary Clary Clary and I had no idea why. I look around to see my self faced with the chief of staff! I think her name is Megan?

"Hey jace." she said huskily," did that Clary chick hurt u? if u want I could suspend her for hitting u?" what the fuck no way! "Um no thanks im fine really." oh great now the chief of staff is after my ass what am I going to do now?

_**clarys pov**_

I was grabbing some coffee at the coffee machine when I heard someone saying my name. I turned to see who it was and fined Izzy running towards me. She gives me a big hug and pulls back so she can see my face.

"Hey Clary I had no idea that those two were going to be the new staff members here. And im also sorry about the incident with u and jace." she says

"Its alright,im fine, But I think my life just a got a lot harder with those two around now." I said sadly

"hey if they ever and I mean ever make u feel uncomfortable u come to me and I will slash their tires and make them feel so sorry for even applying here in the first place."

"thanks Izzy I got to go to the lockers and get my stuff out. I'll see u 2morrow."

I walked straight to the locker room and silently got my stuff out. And then I hear soft moaning from somewhere, I walk directly to where the noise is coming from and see two figure that are way to familiar to me. Jace and Megan are making out passionately. Looking at them my heart just shattered to a million pieces again and I had no idea why.

A**\N SO THAT IS CHAPTER 2 I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT! I WANT 2 THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME AND FAVED ME!** BUT BUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS TELL ME HOW MY STORY IS GOING IS IT GOOD BAD, MIDDLE. DO U WANT YOUR IDEAS TO BE OUT IN MY STORIES AM I MAKING MISTAKES? I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IF U DONT TELL ME! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS OR MORE! DO U WANT JACE AND MEGAN TO SEE CLARY OR U DONT WANT THEM 2 SEE CLARY? TELL ME PM ME AND IF UR A GUEST I STILL READ UR REVIEWS SO IF U WANT TO BE IN THE STORY OR U WANT ME TO PUT UR IDEAS IN THE STORY I WOULD LUV TO:) I WOULDN'T IGNORE IT! SOOOO PLS PLS IT WOULD TOTALY MAKE MY DAY

I DARE U TO PRESS THE BUTTON RIGHT THERE COME ON PLS PLS JACE IS GONNA LOVE YA AND SO AM I ! TILL THE NEXT UPDATE PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

JACE POV

I really didn't like Megan, but they way she was hurling her body against mine was really irresistable. I kissed her with all the desperation I had in me, I wanted to forget Clary, forget what happened in the lobby in front of everyone. While I was in my deep trance I heard someone gasp. I knew that gasp from anywhere, I quickly turned my head away from Megan. Her lips hitting my cheek, right in front of me was Clary I guess I made a bad impression again.

Clary's pov

It was probably a good 5 minutes until they saw me and sprang apart. I really thought Jace had changed I don't even know why I thought that, I mean all the things that he's put me through! I just thought he would change with age but I thought wrong. Again. So I said,

" Wow Megan, already hurling your self to a man you don't even know? Amazing, I just thought you would have some common sense."

"You bitch! Megan exclaimed," I am the chief of staff! you have no right to speak to me like that."

"Well Megan, you wouldn't be chief of staff if it weren't for me! I did all of your work for you, that's the only reason , Jace's father, promoted you. He knew it was me doing your bloody work! so he asked me if I wanted the place you're in now, but I said NO! clearly by the way you're doing your job I should have said YES." after I was done my long speech I walked out the door.

Jace pov

What? my dad gave Clary a promotion and she declined. I looked at Megan and pushed her away from me. She didn't deserve this honour of being chief of staff. I was going to make sure clary got that place. And gets closer to me again , no matter how hard I have to try.

Clary's pov

I was walking out the doors to my car when I saw my other best friend Maelle. Maelle she is a girl who you could turn to when you felt like it. She never judged or gossiped, I could be myself when I was around her. She was the exact opposite of Izzy, but she was still pretty. I walked up to her and poured my heart out to looked at me with determined eyes and said.

"I have a nail in my car you want to slash there tires?"I look at her and smile,"sure, why not?"

she took the nail out of her car and we headed to Jace's and Megan's car. after we were done we looked back at our work! man we did a hell of a job.

After that me and her headed to Taki's. we sat down at a booth and ordered pancakes, while we were waiting she asked me," So what's up with u and jace?" I look up at her, I can't lie to her but I can't tell her the truth. after a while I decided against it and told her mostly everything.

"Okay, in high school me and Jace started dating, he was the jock and the school player and I was the school's nerd and artist. Jace, he was surprisingly very smart and everyone told me Clary, "stay away from him, he'll hurt you" but I didn't listen I thought that it would be different this time but it wasn't. The first couple of months we dated we WERE HAPPY and great. Of course he was a year older than me so he was graduating soon so I asked him," how are we going to work out when Ur in a different school?" and he said,"we will work out trust me."

I believed him, everything he said I believed. The next year we both were in different schools and I was almost finishing up high school and me in Jace were still going out, but he just didn't seem happy anymore like life was draining out of him. A couple of my girlfriends saw Jace with other girls, Making out with them telling them that HE LOVED THEM. I was convinced that they were just jealous. Do you see those two waitresses? Jace went out with them when he told me he had finals. I caught him red handed in a night club. So I went to his house and heard sounds from his bedroom, the door was cracked open and I saw my best friend Maia and Jace tearing each others clothes off.

I ran straight home and cried my eyes out, the next morning a week before prom, I decided to forgive jace. Stupid right? but I loved him soooo much that I forgave him. But I intended to figure out what was wrong with him and why he was doing everything. So I asked him out to prom and he was hesitant at first but said yes later.

On Prom, I had on an elegant green dress that Izzy had gotten me and she did my hair and make up also. I was so excited, and then I heard the door bell ring. I shot down stairs and opened the door. Jace omg he looked so hot in a black tux, I waited for him to say something but he didn't I looked at Izzy and her date Simon they looked so happy. He even bought a corsage for her. I LOOk at jace and say, " did u bring my corsage?" "no sorry I forgot, I hope it's not a big deal."

He took my silence as a good sign and led me to his Lamborghini he started the car and we sped to my prom. We went inside and said"Hi" to a couple of people, it was about 1:00 am and we hadn't even dance to a song. So that's when he asked me to go outside with him. When we were outside it was drizzling, my hair that Izzy worked on for an hour wasted. We stopped at his car and that's when he looked at me and said," I cant do this anymore, Clary, it was great while it lasted but u r still in high school and im in University. you're basically a kid still, and I don't like hurting you this way but it's just the ugly truth." I just stood there taking it all in, it was raining now and I was drenched.

So Ur breaking up with me?" I knew then he was, he didn't say anything. that's when I ran, I ran like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even hear his answer, I didn't even know if there was an answer."

Finally I was done with my speech. I looked at Maelle, she didn't even say anything. She probably thought I was pathetic! I got up and ran to my car. I think I hear her say my name but i was long gone.

I went upstairs to my apartment and fell in bed, crying my eyes out. I told Maelle the truth! okay I told her half the truth.

Theres more to the story then I told her. Much more than what I told her. But the other Half is what haunts and terrifies me the most. Nobody knows the truth! and nobody will ever know. NOT EVEN JACE!

**A\N HEY people thank u soooo much 4 the amazing reviews IK most authors say that but i truly means a lot to me sooooo keep on reviewing and telling me how my story is! **

**p.s. u heard Clary there is sooo much more then what she told Maelle aka cannabelduckwithanaxe4 thank u 4 giving me an AWESOME REIVEW i wasn't going 2 update 4 a week but u totlay hurried the process! this chappie 2 u! but pls pls pls reivew it makes my day and hurries the updates along. till the next update guys! so hold on tight **

**PLS PLS PLS REIVEW **

**JACE WILL GO ON A DATE WITH U! WHATYATHINK ?**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The next day I was back AT WORK, my emotions well hidden by my fake smile. I went to the lobby and walked in on Maelle and Izzy chatting away, they stopped when they saw me. I wonder what's up with those two today?

"Hey," they both say in unison,"Hi." I say

Maelle walks up to me and says," Clary, I'm really sorry that i didn't say anything when you told me.I was just really shocked, the truth is that your really strong. Most girls would have been in depression state, and trust me I know I've seen girls go through half of what you went through!" i look at her then and give her a big hug and said, "No, I'm sorry! I just never really told anyone except for Izzy. Just remembering it gives me a far away kind of heartache."

"Well I told you to get your sorry ass away from him as soon as you started dating him." Izzy said. I was about to answer her when I heard," , nurse Izzy and nurse Maelle, needs you in the OR room immediately."

we all ran to the OR room and put our masks on, I looked at Jace and asked,"whats the problem here?"he looked at me and said,

"He has a ruptured pelvis, we have to get the infected parts cleaned and stitched up, they also say that you're the best on staff right now."

"Okay first I'll inject the tube in his side and that will allow the tube to suck all the infected areas it has afected."While I was doing that Jace was looking at the camera that showed where I was leading the tube through The patients body. And I think he was Impressed with me. Not that I cared anyway.

All the infected juices that the patient small intestines realised, we cleaned it up. We were on the verge of stitching him up and all of a sudden the guys heart rate starts dropping like crazy! 100, 98, 96,94

Then I heard Jace yell out," quick bring out the defibrillator and clear it to 150!"

That's when I stepped in and said,"NO! THAT CAN KILL HIM, JACE. Something probably ruptured while we were stitching. We have to open it up again Jace."

"I would love to Clary but we have no time! we have to take our chances!" He said it so sternly i flinched. Izzy gave him the machine and said,"150, DR. Herondale."

He rubbed the two equipments together,"150 clear!" He brought them down to his chest. I looked at the heart monitor his heart was still dropping. And all I could think about was, were gonna lose him, were gonna lose him, were gonna lose him. That sentence was whirling around my head. I was absolutely frozen. Thats when I heard Jace say," 200 clear!"

Then I saw his chest rise and fall! his heart was beating again. HE's alive. But he could have died if it weren't for jace.

**TIMEPASS-**

I was in Jace's office waiting for him to come. He asked me to come here and "TALK" to me, and yes jace has an office he is the manager of this whole hospital. Then I hear the door open and shut behind me. Great im sooo screwed now, I got the ceo's son after my ass now. But he changed his clothes he had on a gray suit jacket on and a white dress top and some gray pants with a Gucci belt. STOP IT CLARY stop thinking about him he hurt you.

"Have a seat Clary," he said," I called you up here because I'm worried about you, now I asked around with the people you work with and they say you hardly ever freeze up like that. So I want you to go on a month leave again and clear up your mind, but it's your you have to know Clary if I didn't give the patient the defibrillator he would have died."

Now I was pissed I know he's just trying to help but it's just been 2 weeks since he's came here and he's ruining my life jace. So I said,

"WELL JACE I know that, I wasn't born yesterday. and you have no right to just ask people on how good I do my job, I hardly ever freeze up like that! and no im not going on a leave! I just came back from a vacation."

"I have every right clary! this is my dad's hospital and i have to keep check on my employee's. I have no idea what's going on with you but you need to pull your self together! if someone is dying you just don't go in and open his wounds again. Until he's alive again!

This time I look at him and spit out," Thanks for the heads up jace, i know what I did was wrong but you don't need to call me up and yell at me for a mistake!" Now im yelling," WAIT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT YOUR JHONATHAN FRICKEN HERONDALE YOU NEVER MAKE MISTAKES! RIGHT, TELL ME IM WRONG."

I take a calm breath and say," I was in a panic mode jace it happens to the best of us. And i get that your Stephan's son and you need to take care of this hospital but it still doesnt give you standards to point out my pros and cons. Cauze guess what I already know them!

HE looks at me then,"I'm not trying to point out anything, but Clary, there's something going on and don't lie. You've never been good at in high school."

"Dont jace, just don't. I've changed a hell lot! more than you! your still a player Jace! but I don't care anymore. The best part is that I don't have to deal with you emotionally anymore and that means that I don't feel anything im numb . I know how to do my job, so don't tell me how or when to do it! And pls never bring high school up, okay! because im not some book that you can just pick up ,read ,then judge on it later on and throw it away like it was yesterdays news. CAUSE THAT'S NOT ME ANYMORE."

"I never said you were a book okay, im not trying to put a label on anything and definitely not on how you're doing your job! i just said that you're a bad liar because I know you better than anyone... it also explains my flat tires!"

I come close to him, so close that my legs are prest against his," you know nothing about me jace, not now,not ever. You don't even know how badly you've hurt me!" I go closer until are lips are 5 inches apart, he's still so tall. He leans in closer.

Perfect, I pulled my foot back and stepped on his feet HARD! did I mention I was wearing heels?

"I'll repeat this again, don't tell me how to do my job don't tell me that you know me better than anyone else." i looked at his golden eyes as i said it.'' because you lost that opportunity a long time ago, jace, way long ago. And yeah i did flatten your tires! i guess some things never change right jace?''

I walk away feeling proud of myself. i guess i did get over Jace.

Jace

WTF! she really has changed! she's never talked to me like that. But forget about that i thought she was going to kiss me! after all she said to me that was all i could think about?

she was going to pay nobody ever teases me like that not even Clary! and she's also gonna pay for flattening my tires. Those coast me 20 grand. Now i have to replace them.

When I WENT home all i could think about was

U BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK CLARISSA FAIRCHILD!

**HEY PEOPLE SORRY I MADE U GUYS WAIT!I HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER IM NOT 2 PROUD OF IT! BUT THE REASON FOR MY LATE UPDATE IS B\C MY 3RD CHAPPIE ONLY HAD 3 REIVEWS AND 131 PEOPLE VIEWED MY STORIE. I just want some reviews u can even give me 1 word reivews like good bad sad things like that:) i just would like some good reviews or the updates will become slower :(**

**anyway thanks 4 the people who took the time and reviewed ! till the next update **

**i dare u press the button plssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssss**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I wake up to the sound of lumberjacks cutting the trees outside my apartment. I look at my alarm clock 11:00 am, great i have an hour to get myself together. I think today is the staff meeting. I get up and shoot to the bathroom, I put on a one shoulder green dress that stopped above my knees and a black Michael Kors belt that goes around my waist. I sat down in front of the mirror and straighten my messy curls and did my bangs the way Izzy showed me. I put on some lip gloss and mascara, and to finish it off i put eyeliner under my eyes. I grab my scan card, keys, and head out the door.

Jace P.O.V

We are having a staff meeting today. My dad Stephan and I are going to be there. He wants me to learn how to communicate with the staff and see what the different changes we can make and overall everyone hates staff meetings, It's just so damn boring. All doctors, nurses are required to be at this meeting with proper attire on. Men are expected to wear suites and women are expected to wear dresses or a dress skirt with a business like top on. If you don't wear what your supposed to you'll be asked to step out.

12:03 pm, everyone starts filling in at the Oval where the meeting is held. Doctors I know and don't know shake hands with me and take a seat. Then I see Maelle and Izzy, they give me a glare and shake Stephan's hand and not mine.

I wonder where Clary is, Isn"t she supposed to be here? and then I see her. She's wearing a tight green dress that complements her eyes and heels I've never seen her in, she's also wearing make up. Maybe she has changed. The guys are checking her out, I feel like calling them out for it but who the hell am I to do that. Clary's not even mine. Before I could shift my eyes away from her i see someone I absolutely despise, he and I have gone to med school together and let's just say that we don't have the best of history together. I look at them and jealously burns inside of me. Clary is laughing at all the jokes that he is saying. Wait does she know him?

Clary

, Dr. Max Graham. The boy that I love as a friend, he's been gone for a couple of weeks and I kind of missed him. I saw him at the lobby with a blue suit on, he has green eyes, tan skin, and brown hair. I went up to spook him,

"BOO!" I said loudly. He turned around and said,

" Clary! It's so good to see you again. You know i hate to say this but I've missed you."  
"Thanks! but I've missed you to so i guess It's even then." I said with ecstasy

We both headed to the Oval and Max was telling me about his trip which I have to say was pretty funny. Until I saw his happy face dimmed into an angry expression. I turned to ask him why he was so mad all of a sudden until I saw the product of why he was so mad. Jace. Hmmmmm... did they know each other?

Max pov

I must say I have really stong feeling for Clary, ever since she's come to Idris High Hospital. She has this positive and happy feeling about her even though she's broken inside. Sometimes I ask her about her past... but she shuts down automatically, so I've stopped asking her. I know that Jace has broken her heart , she's never mentioned it to me but I've heard her talking to Izzy about it.

Jonathan Herondale, charming playboy that gets all the girls. I know this because him and I went to Med school together. Not a very happy time for both of us. I go to him and shake his hand.

"Nice seeing you again Herondale."  
"You don't fool me, Graham, you still haven't changed and your lucky I'm willing to give you a second chance, But if you mess it up, I'm gonna fire you and I'm gonna have fun doing it. Oh, and one more thing if you hurt Clary in any way,I'm going to kill you" He looks at me and smirks. I turn around to join Clary, she looks concerned. But in no way am i going to let Jace tell her what I had done in the past! because i have changed, or have I?

M**EETING TIMEPASS-**

**CLARY**

Boy, that meeting was boring. It's like watching a camel crosses the road but 10 times worse. I had my change of clothes in a duffel bag laying by my feet. All I needed was my Phone that I left in my locker carelessly again. I put in my lock combo and pulled at it, opened my locker and all of a sudden I'm drenched in Sticky Maple Syrup! And this has one Person's name written all over it. JACE!

**JACE**

I was at my office when I heard a banging knock, I opened it up to see Clary, drenched in Maple Syrup I couldn't help it my whole body was shaking with laughter.

" JHONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE, why in hell did you put fricken Syrup in my locker?" I yelled  
"YOU-you-you, look hilarious!" He sputtered

pushed past Jace putting syrup on him as well,

" Your so stupid, Jace, god how am i supposed to get this off of myself?"  
'There's a shower to your right." He said, looking amused  
"why the hell do you have a shower in your office? wait don't even answer that."

I took of for the shower with my duffel bag in hand. I quickly cleaned up. surprisingly the maple syrup came out quickly . I put on black jeans and a plaid shirt dried my hair and went outside. Jace was working on something.

"You,have to get me a new iPhone ! Jace, I don't make as much as you do and I can't use my Phone anymore because it's covered in syrup!" I said angrily.  
"Well that's payback for my tires you remember that, Clary."  
"God Jace your such a kid sometimes!"  
" Your being such a hypocrite Clary, You're the one who flatten my tires." Jace said  
"You put maple syrup in my locker! not to mention my dress and heels are drenched and sticky I don't think that I'll be able to wear those again. And on top of that my phone is not working! How the hell am i supposed to keep in contact with my patients. Oh and not to include that Max asked me out on a date and sent me the stuff on my phone!"

Oops... I shouldn't have said that. I walked past him to get to the door, but am stopped ny Jace's hands around my waist. He spins me around and before i know it he has me pinned to the wall. I can feel him pressed against me. Chest, and feet, it felt like old times again. He leans in close his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers through my body.

" A man who can't ask a girl to her face if she want's to go out is not a man, he's a coward." Jace said in my ear  
"Oh yeah.. Jace and how would you know that?" I said  
" I know him, he's not good for you Clary. God he's anything but good for you. If your going to go out with him you"ll regret it. Trust me." I looked at him, his eyes were burning against mine. Green against Gold.

"Your just jealous that I'm finally over you, Jace, YOU can't face that I'm moving on! and that's the truth." I spoke with pure venom.  
"No Clary. I'm not jealous I know him and his history." He forced my chin up to meet his eyes once again.  
"I'm protecting you, and you'll thank me later." he said

I pushed him away,"OH MY GOD, Jace AS SOON AS I PLAN TO move on you bring his history up!Unbeleiveable, and I don't trust you I don't trust you I don't think I ever will." I angrily said that and walked away.

I went downstairs to the parking lot and saw Max,"Clary, hey did you get my text?"  
"Yeah, I did I can't go on that date sorry to disappoint you."

I got in the car and kept on repeating to myself I'm not ready to date.I'm not ready. I didn't do it because Jace told me to. Or did i do it for Jace?

**Hey people! I know many of you hate me but i had family over so I couldn't update fast enough! so im really sorry about that:) so thank u for the people who reviewed and I'm going to update on saturday and sunday! oh and im curious who's side are you on jace, Clary or max? I want people to know that i read your reviews and try to improve my writing! but i cant get beta just yet! and and **

**pls pls pls pls reivew **

**I dare u!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Today, we were all called by Jace secretary to come down to horseshoe Bay, another company owned by the Herondale family. And trust me horseshoe Bay, they are insanely busy. But it also brings back unwanted memories of when Jace used to bring me here and show me how to horse ride. It never worked because I was always to scared to ride, but I loved to see Jace ride. The way he whispered in It's ear and they way he strokes it's back. He told me once that he told all his secrets to the horse because it would never tell anyone.

I was talking to Maelle about what Jace had said to me the other day and she was so shocked that she said she would kill him herself. Before I could reply back to her I saw Max walking towards me. Oh... great, this is going to be super fun. I thought sarcastically. He stops right in front of me and says.  
"Hey Maelle can you give me and Clary some time to talk alone for a sec?"  
"Yeah why not, I was just going out to pick a horse for myself to ride on. But Clary come quick okay!"  
"Yeah I will." I replied back at her. I looked at Maelle and her retrieving figure. And then Max says,

Clary about yesterday I wanted to know If that was a "Not Now No" or a"Never No" for the date?"  
I looked at him then and was suddenly so sad that I had to put him through rejection again. So I say,  
"Max you're a great guy but I'm just not ready dating at this moment. Maybe ask me a week from now okay." He looks miserable when he says,  
"Okay, will see what you say next week, Oh and Clary don't worry about me hurting you physically or "  
"Yeah Why would I think that?" I say curiously.

"Clary come on you have to get your horse! or your going to be fricken left out." Izzy said  
"Okay.. fine! I have to go Max, If I don't go now Izzy will probably pee in her pants."

I head to the barn to pick out a horse to ride on today. I go from stall to stall to stall until I find a horse that catched my eye. It's a white Stallion: with brown eyes and soft hair, someone passes by me and takes the Stallion out and passes it to me. I look at her gratefully and lead the Stallion away. And then i see Jace surrounded BY a bunch of , why hadn't I seen it coming. but i have to admit he looked damn sexy today. With a collared gray shirt that showed of his muscles, black jeans with black boots and a jet black leather jacket to finish it off. He saw me staring at him.

Jace

Today It's our 50th anniversary if Idris High Hospital and we thought they why not have it here. Everyone loves horses right? But I told my dad to have it here because It was Clary's favourite place to come and watch me. I just wanted her to remember what it was like to be with me. Cauze I sure damn miss her as hell. It's also because when we were dating I promised to give her horse lessons. But She was always to scared to get on and actually ride on one.

As soon as i come out of the car a swarm of girls come rushing at me. And i have to admit It Felt great that girls were giving me they're numbers and waiting for my attention. Until of course I saw one girl who could take my breath away with just one look. Clary, I gave her a smirk and waved. surprisingly she waved back and went to talk to other people. But it was another thing that caught my attention, the horse that she picked.

Clary

After the horse trainers told us everything that we needed to know about the horses we headed to the open field. That's when everyone started riding, but i just looked around with my horse by my side i didn't dare ride on it. I didn't even know if it it's a male or a female? people passed me on they're horses, i looked at mine and debated on what i should do. I think it was a good 10 minutes until i heard a someone say.  
"Still scared of horses?" I turned around to meet eyes with Jace.  
"No! I just didn't know if it were a boy or a girl." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.  
"Your such a bad liar." He says while chuckling," well, Magic is his name. I can't believe you forgot his name so quickly."

I jumped at the sound of his name. Magic he was the horse that i always picked when Jace and i came here.  
"No way! he looks so different, What happened to him?"  
"Well Clary, age tends to do that to animals and people." HE say with heavy sarcasm.  
"Okay, I'm still afraid to ride them, but i love watching others ride." I say  
"That's why i chose this place, It reminded me of you." He whispers.

"You still remember, wow, I thought you would have forgotten by now." I regretted what I said Because as soon as i said it pain clouded his eyes. But it was quickly masked away.  
"Let me ride with you, so you won't be scared." he says it so seriously i can't deny him.  
"Are you sure, what about your horse?" He left and my heart sank and little while when he came back his horse was nowhere to be found. I was about to ask when he said,

"Gave it ta Kaya, the horse trainee, she's really good with Skyler."

Before i could reply he tells me to get on the horse. So I put my right foot on the loop to give me a boost. It took me a while before i could get up. Jace tried to help me a couple of times but i brushed his hands away. Jace went around the horse and looked it in It's eyes and smoothly settles behind me. I was startled by how close we were after all those years of being apart. My back is warm against his chest and the pressing of his hips against mine felt so good. Jace said something to me but i couldn't hear it, so i shake my head and he presses his lips against my ear"Go around the square." So I do, and as soon as were out of the square Magic runs with so much speed that i scream.

I press my legs into Magic's side and feel Jace's warm secure arms go around me to grab his mane. When I feel his arms around me i feel more grounded. I turn to say something to jace but he jerks his head to give me room. I forget what i'm going to say and shake my head. So he comes close again and says,  
"Are you afraid still Clary?" I shake my head once again and feel Jace's hand in my hair he's slightly touching my neck sending shivers trough my body, he leads my hair to the collar of my shirt his hand still lingering above my collarbone.

Then he links his arm around mine, we go around and I'm not scared anymore I'm used to it. Once we slow down, Jace slides down first and takes me down by the waist. His fingertips brushing my exposed skin. I close my eyes. were both are very silent until Jace takes my wrist and pulls me close. My mind is telling me to stop and run but I listen to my heart. His hands go to my neck and he feels the pulse which is ver fast. And his other hand is on my cheekbone making circular motions. We stood like that for what felt like infinity but was really just two minutes, and then he Jace let go and i breathed again.

"See you at work Clary." He says it so flatly and I'm mad at him for making me forget everything again. But It's jace so what was i expecting from him. I turn and see Sebastian and Max staring intently at me, but i ignore them.

I had one question that kept on repeating it self in my head. Am i over Jace or am i still in love with him? But either way i had a plan for Jace tomorrow, when i see him again. I ignore him like i never knew him. Because he makes me feel the TWO emotion that i hated feeling. That all girls hated feeling. CONFUSED AND MIXED SIGNALS

**HEy peeps! how y'all doing? sorry i updated so late it's just that i had to go to superstore and it got really late:) so forgive me? to the people who reviewed... thanks u sooo much my gratitude goes out 2 u. and a guest asked me if i have something against camels! no... i just thought that it would match. sorry if u like camels **

**the other guest asked me when u hear Jace's side of the story... when Jace and Clary have a past confrontation! but that won't happen till later! sorry to disappoint u:) but luv ur review**

**so keep em comming!pls review review reiveiw! i wake up at 10:00 am to read them! im serious!**

**so review tell me anything and everything about my story;)**

**p.s. u like this chapter? okay im shutting up **


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Clary

I was in the ER room the whole day, today, I went to high extremes to avoid Jace for today and forever. For example when i saw jace walking towards me I hid behind a coffee machine spilling hot coffee all over myself. And if that's not enough I didn't sign in today so im basically working without pay today. So if that's it, if i do this everyday I wont get hurt again and I won't have mixed emotions and confusion in my life.

God my life sucks like hell! hiding from jace, saying no to Max, and seeing Sebastian everyday at work. I'm almost happy that my shift is ending early this afternoon and i rarely say that. Trust me. I came to work everyday happy and now I'm just miserable i cant wait for my retirement.

I say bye to everyone behind the desk and go to my locker room and cautiously open the locker door to see if jace put anything else in there. Gratefully when i open it, there's nothing in there. So i take my clothes and go to the change room. After I'm done i take my wallet and head out but i guess I wasn't fast enough, right in front of me leaning against the wall was the famous Jace Herondale.

" I know it's a big hospital but you can't always hide" Jace said deathly calm.  
"What do you mean, I wasn't hiding from you." I started to feel nervous  
"Oh cut the crap, Clary, you know what i mean. You didn't sign in today, I thought you were sick but i guess you're not cause you right in front of me! but wait that's not the only time i saw you . Do you remember in the morning when i was walking to you, you hid behind a coffee machine! seriously,Clary, why are you being such a kid?" Jace half yelled half whispered.

"Me a kid, I think we've argued about that before Jace. And I wasn't trying to hide from you, like you said it's a big hospital i didn't see you."  
"Really are you really going to use that on me? let's try to be honest with each other for a while, okay, Is this about yesterday. Huh, is that why your acting like a child because i didn't kiss you? or because I told you I'd see you at work."

Before i could answer Jace says

"Cause last I recall Clary, you said YOU, . . ! You slapped me,stomped on my feet and yelled at me so please stop acting like a lost confused child that didn't get the candy they wanted!"

And with that all the hurt came back again. It was like a deep cut that hurts so badly even when you put cold water on it but then it turns into a scar,and when you look back on how you got the scar it gives you a deep ache. But maybe Jace is right maybe I am a lost confused child not because I didn't get the candy I wanted but because of my miserable past.

I answer back quietly my voice almost breaking

"Maybe your right Jace. maybe I am lost. But that's because of you, well half of what you did to me."

He looks at me then astonished by my quiet answer. HE looks of agony of what he said to me. But that's what I don't want from him. Pity.

"I'm really sorry Clary, I didn't mean to say that. It's just that I can't stand you not talking to me and i know that sounds wierd but It's true." I looked at him, he looks so valnurable and sad.

"Well Jace! you seemed to have no problem doing that 5 years ago and I just don't get you. Sometimes your open and kind-hearted and other times your and asshat that's cold! such as, hmm let me think... THERES PROM that's when you were cold and an asshat. Then there's yesterday, open and kind-hearted. So do me a favour,wait, do all of us a favour let's pretend we never knew each other!"

Boy that was a long lecture speech i gave him. But hey he deserved it right? any girl would do that if they were in my shoes. I gave him a cold-hearted stare that said I'm finally done with you i wont be that girl who runs back when you hurt her and tell her no, that girl you always loved to hurt and push away, the girl who always loved you anyway. I evict you i release you from my heart because if i don't do it now I'll never be able to do it any day. I think he saw it all in my eyes, so i turned to leave but stop shortly when i heard a shattering sound. I turn slowly and my heart stops.

**OHHHHHHHH! sorry for the cliff hanger also sorry for the late update but its Thanksgiving so i was hell a busy. My apologies. Anyways pls review, you guys make my day when i read them. any who do you think Clary is over him? what u think about jace's mean speech 2 Clary?**

**soooooooooo when i first decided to write a story i didn't think people would read it, hell i thought it would be a fail but now when i see the outcome i really feel appreciated. so thank u for all of ur kindness and ur love!**

**so tell me about my story anything and everything:) oh and im really sorry it's so short the next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will bw longer!:)**

**but it depends on u guys if i get reviews I'll update faster and make it longer;)**

**P.S. HAPPY THANKSGIVING 2 ALL U CANADIANS OUT THERE!**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jace

The way she looked at me, i couldn't stand was like she was silently telling me that she's done with me that were final. And really IT hurt, It hurt real bad. And then I thought she walked away and i had to express my anger so i hit the closet thing that i could reach. And with my luck i hit a small glass elephant, that was put on display, I think. After a while i heard her voice and saw her fiery red hair. I guess she didn't leave after all.

Clary

God, why does Jace have to be such a dick! couldn't he be like a normal guys and hit a wall. First I saw the small glass elephant that was now shattered in hundreds of pieces, but I coud care really care less about that . I shifted my gaze to jace's hand and saw the real damage he had done. His left hand was all bloody, cut by the knuckles I think that he had glass pieces in his fingertips. I quickly dropped my belongings and fetched the first aid kit, and took a closer look at his hand.

"leave it alone, I'll do it, It was my mistake anyway." He says, I look at him like he's stupid even he knows he can't do this by himself.  
"Jace, can you please stop acting like an independent moron right now!" I say

He just stares at me so i take it as a good sign and unzip the bag and take the gauze out, tweezers, needle and thread, and a wrap around bandage, and I roll up my sleeves and get started.  
"This is going to hurt a bit." I tell him

I take the tweezers and tell him to sit down, He obliges and I start removing the glass from his hand. There was about four deep cuts he had in his palm, so when i tried taking it out he said.  
"Watch it, that hurts!" He sounded like he was in some serious pain.

"Well it's not my fault, I didn't tell you to hit a fricken glass elephant! God, why can't you be like any other man and smash your fist into a wall!" I said clearly upset by his actions. He could have done more damage to himself, Note to self, If and when I get Jace upset, Make sure he has no dangerous or sharp objects near him. Not that i cared any way.

"Because, I f I were any other man I would be severely ugly." He gave me his one of a kind smirk.  
"Man even, when you hurt yourself and need stitches. Your still annoying." I say  
"I've had much worse in my life, trust me! compared to what I've had to go through this is like a pin dropping on the floor." he says quietly.

I look at him again and see the open kind-hearted man i fell in love with once. I quickly avert my gaze to his hands and see that all the glass has been taken out. Awesome, i pour the gauze and wipe his hand. He winces, and i say sorry.

"So , jace, do you do this often, when your mad?"  
"Do what, Oh you mean smash my hands into tangible things when I'm mad! Yeah most of the times" HE says matter of factily.  
"Your crazy, It's sounds like you've done worse to damage your body, Physically, I mean." I say.

Jace

She's right, I've done worse. I mean to my body, there are marks and scars on my back and by my ribs. But most of them are covered by my dragon tattoo. But i don't want to tell her how i got them in the first place. She'll get upset, I know this because I know her. But the most difficult part about those memories are that someone I knew and loved at the time did it to me. I would never do that to myself. And really, I think I'm cut for life.

Clary

After I was done with the gauze I stitched his hand a tightly wrapped the wrap around bandage around his hand.  
" Your all set to go!" I said exultingly. But when I look at Jace he looks like he's in deep thought.  
" Thanks CLAry, your a great doctor, amazing even. I'm sorry i said that you weren't."  
" It's alright jace i think we all say some stupid stuff at times. Even I get out of hand at times, so I'M REALLY SORRY!" I say.  
" Hey, Clary, can we try to be friends. Please. I can't be your arch enemy anymore, It hurts too much."

I was gonna say no but he sounded so defeated and desperate, so i said,

"Sure, I guess we can try! but no friends withe benefits, okay!"  
"Great, then we can get start on how you got that notorious scar on your elbow running all the way up to your arm." He sounded dead serious.

Great, how the hell am i supposed o lie myself out of this one? maybe i can say that I cut myself like he did. But i have to make it sound original so he knows that I'm not lying. Because Jace, he knows when someones lying to him and bot does he hate it.

"UMMMM.. I was in the kitchen and Um... you know i kind of cut myself. It was pretty bad i needed like 15 stitches and the scar is still there." I said nervously. I was really hoping he bought the stupid lie. Jace was like a lie detector, If, he finds out then I'm basically screwed here. So i hope he doesn't because if he does I'm going to have to put up a defense again.

"Clary, are you actually going to lie to about scars and bruises. You should know that I absolutely dislike liars that lie to my face. AND on top of that I am the expert of marks left on skin. So i know the difference between accidental scars and bruises and deliberate scars and bruises! and the one you have is definitely NO accident!"

Oh shit... i guess the cat's out of the bag but I'm still not telling him what happened. I don't want to end up in tears again. especially not in front if Jace. SO like i said i will STAND MY GROUND.

I literally spat the words at him. Even though it hurt me.

"Well Jace, I don' give a shit if you've read the most historical liar on this planet! see what I mean your being cold again. Being friends doesn't mean I'm going to tell you about my personal life!"

"I'm just worried Clary! what am i supposed to do? Ignore it and not ask you at all! cause last time i checked good friends don't hide anything from each other!" He said loudly.

"JHONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE! don't you dare, you had no problem not caring about me years ago! so just back off like you did 5 fricken years ago!" I left the room teary eyed.

I was never going to tell Jace! I know he cared but if i told him, he would be sickened of my presence. I don't want to let anyone IN because whoever I loved always went away.

**HEy people i told u id updated! i really luv ur review guys so pls pls pls review and help me out cause if u don't review i don't update that often:)**

and i wont know how u like my story so yeah:)** like i said before tell me anythin and everything about my storie if u want I even want to hear ideas of what could happen next! what ya think any who is**

**Clary actually sending jace mixed emotions or vise versa?**

**review**

**luv to read them;)**


	9. Chapter 9

hey people! I'm not happy today! i know i said that i will be posting but I'm not:(

**Many of u are asking why? so I'm gonna tell u. A girl who was getting severely bullied at school killed herself today, she was highly disliked and was told many times to kill herself. She tried once and it didn't work she tried again and it worked. I dont know her but her video on YouTube is sooooo sad that i cried, and that very rarely for me but it struck me hard. Her name is Amanda Todd! u can find her video on you tube like i said. **

**I was a victim of bullying and cyber bullying and trust me its not fun:( i came home upset, and i cried myself to sleep everyday and was petrified to go to school and this was only elementary, i was told that i was a slut and a mistake, ugly and disgusting and that i should eat rat poison and die. I tried once, but was stopped by my best friend, she told me that this is not the way i should live my life and that i should tell the counsler i told her no. She stayed the night with me and didn't tell my mom. The next morning she was gone to school( me and her go to the same school) i came to school and the counsler called me she told me that she knew what was happening, she solved my problem without involving my mom. I got a lot of great comments o how i was strong.**

**But this isn't about me, if u know what happening try to help them out! if it wernt'for my best friend i would have been dead! everyone needs something and sometimes its just a friend or a stranger.**

**DONT BE A BULLY BE A FRIEND!**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TOMMOROW I PROMISE **

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES THAT I MADE **

**IF U AGREE WITH ME GO TO THE RED- CROSSES NEW WEBSITE**

**Imagine no u can find real stories on there and see if u can help out **

**luv u guys, sorry 4 no update **


	10. Chapter 10

OFFICIAL CHAPTER 9

JACE

I was at home today because i had a day off. And truly I needed it, the conversation Clary and I had yesterday was not something i wanted. But when i saw that bruise on her arm i couldn't help myself but be protective and ask her who did it. Yes, someone made that bruise on Clary she's not the type to be careless plus as i said before she is a terrible liar. Anyway I called my dad to my house to discuss about Clary and why she didn't get the chief of staff position first.

The door bell rang and i went to go answer it, I opened the door and saw my dad and MEGAN what the fuck?

Clary

Today I called in SICK not because i was pretending or anything, i was actually sick. I think it was something i ate yesterday and know I'M PUCKING AT EVERY MOMENT I GET. Gross right? anyway i called Izzy and Mealle over to see what was happening with me and they said that IT was something i ate just like i predicted and told me to just digest fluids for 5 days. Great no pizza, sometimes i feel like saying screw you human body!

JACE

" NO, SHE IS NOT ALLOWED INSIDE!" I said furiously.  
" Jace calm down please, her car broke down and she needed a ride so i offered. But you said that talking to me was an emergency so i rushed over. I apologize IF you don't want her here." Stephan said

Want her here, I want her out of this fricken country! But I was raised as a gentleman so I let both of them in so i could kick one of them out. Don't get me wrong Megan is a very attractive girl but she doesn't deserve to be at Idris High Hospital. Let alone be the staff of chief, that girl payed her way into the hospital because her dad is a rich man, and she can pay herself out.

" I'm not talking to you with her here." i say furiously  
" Jacey! YOU know i would never do anything to offend you right? I know you want to talk about that bitch Clary, and how we can fire her ass to downtown." SHE said in a husky voice,  
" First of all DON'T call me Jacey, second if there's anybody I'm gonna fire Its gonna be you. SO don't go talking about Clary like that! she is much more than you wold ever be!" I say, my ears feel like its fuming fire.

" What do you say dad, she no good at anything and she just sits on her ass all day long and just yells at everybody. If your going to hire people like that i might as well bring DRUGIES to the hospital too and tell them to change people IV!" ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT I'M PISSED!

" Jace calm down, I would change the chief of staff but unfortunately nobody wants the opportunity." HE says it so calmly, like he doesn't care if his own hospital goes down the drain.  
"I know what this is, how much money is her dad paying you to keep her here?"

" JHONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE! DONT YOU GO SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT." Now he was furious. ' I know what is best for this hospital and i never take money just to fulfill people's wishes."  
" Clary is the best thing for this hospital, dad, she works overtime all the patients love her, she just loves that hospital and wants to see it on the top." I say

" You think i Don't know that? I called her to the Herondale Mansion and asked her, as If she were my daughter, to have that damn place. She was hesitant at first and then asked me if I were you father! I said yes. She then asked me if She had to come here for private staff meetings and meet you because you were the future of this Hospital. I said yes! and she automatically said NO!" I thought he was done but just my luck he wasn't, " I know jace, I know, That she is an amazing doctor and i still plead with her to become the Staff of chief but she constantly says no, I ask her and she just says that its personal."

I sit down then, Clary turned down the option of becoming something so great because of me. The only Question i had was why?

Clary

I was sitting on the couch bored out of my mind while Izzy and Mealle were chatting, and out of nowhere they both ask me,  
" Hey Clary, why don't you take the offer of being chief of staff?" They say, GREAT what the hell am i going to say now.  
" I just don't think its the right time you know." I said nervously,  
" Really Clary, we've known you for so long, if its because of jac- "It's not!" I cut in, "because of Jace i mean." I said quietly. Then Mealle spoke up,  
" Clary, we heard Stephan pleading with you the other day, And you just turned it down like it was a fly that didn't need to be payed attention to. We know that Jace has hurt you and that there more to the story then your telling us but don't let him hurt your chances like he's done before." she smiled as she said is.  
" Thanks! If he asked again then i will take up he offer." I said sweetly, im glad that have wonderful friend like i do.

Jace

My dad dropped Megan off and came back again to speak to me. When he came again I said,  
" DAD, call Clary and see if she wants the place again, if she doesnt then I'll quit asking you again . I promise."  
" alright I'll see what I can do.'' He said

while he was on the phone with Clary, i was in deep thought of what i could do to make me and Clary right again. I know she is broken because of me but there's something else that she's not telling me. So i know what to do, In a couple of days the Herondales are going to be hosting a dinner and dance ball. Everyone from each district is going to be there and i want Clary to be my date.

MAX POV

I was at work today and Clary was supposed to be working with me but she called in sick. When she comes back tomorrow I'm going to ask her out to the Herondale ball. She's gonna be my date no matter what.

Timepasssssss-

clary

THe next morning i woke up groggy, I remember i was so excited to have Stephan call me and offer me the posision again. SO all of us girls celebrated and went to sleep at like 3 am. So Not a good idea.

Anyway i got up got ready and walked to work since my car was at the garage shop. I walked in and was welcomed by warm heat. Finally out of the cold i thought. Before i could go change into my scrubs I saw Jace and he was behind the counter working on some paper work. He looked like a god as usual. Jace looked like he was going to say something but was stopped by Max.

OH... yeah... I gave Max a week to ask me out again. And low and behold a week was over! he was going to say something. And all i could think about was... I AM SOOOOOOO SCREWED! SO GOD HELP ME!

**DHUN DHUN DHUN! cilffy! sorry about the long wait, my computer broke down and i couldn't write! the A\N you guys read last time was supposed to be an update but i got sad:(**

**thank u 2 all the people who wrote and told me they were proud of me you don't know how much that means to me. I'm in a gifted high school and nobody bugs me now they all have respect 4 me and my besty goes to the same school as well!**

**anywho i luv u guys soooooo much and thank u once again I'll update tomorrow again so be ready.**

**dont u hate Max, jace was gonna ask her out but max bugged in, how sad**

**please review it makes m day and the more u review the faster i write**

**see ya tommorow:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Clary

I was facing both my demons today, how am i gonna kill to birds with one stone now? I see that Max wants to say something and ask me out again I promised him this week was going to be different. And it is going to be different, no more distractions like Jace.

" Hey Clary, Can we talk somewhere private?" He says nervously, No way, I want a scene and i want Jace to know that I'm moving on and he can't stop me.  
" No, can we talk here, I have major rounds to do and i cant be late It's also my first day of Chief of Staff." I say loudly, partly because i want jace to hear and the other part was that i as excited.  
" Oh yeah sure, umm... you know the Herondale's are going to throw a huge Dinner And Dance ball. And all districts are invited, they also said to bring a date or a partner to the dance so i was wondering... if u wanted to come with me." He says it like a relief.

Oh no... I forgot about the stupid Ball, everyone was supposed to attend and have "a great time" but really it just reminds me of prom. But i have to give Max credit he asked me in front of like 30 people and they were all waiting for my answer. Especially Jace, hmm... I wonder who he was going to ask. Wait maybe his slutty girlfriend Aline.

THAT'S his new girlfriend, I think she's a super model or something. Anyway I'm supposed to move on and i couldn't say no to Max. Like i said I promised him. AND I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE. BeFORE i could answer he said.

" You told me Clary, this week I could you know ask you out." He whispers quietly," I just thought that we could go together , but if you don't want to go to the ball we could go to I don't know, a high-class restaurant. It's up to you though."

I look at Jace, his eyes were burning into mine, telling me softly but yet silently, no don't say yes, don't go with him. I have lisened to him so much that i don't care anymore. If max is dangerous then i guess i have to learn it the hard way. so i say,

" Max, I never break a promise so i will go with you to the ball. One because i said so and i really want to go with you and two because if i don't go with you Izzy will blind date me and tell me to go with somebody i done even know ." I say it proudly  
" So you will, i mean, go to the dance with me." He said  
" umm... yeah didn't i just say that." After i said that everyone started clapping except one person, Jace. God such a cocky jackass asshat loser.

" GREAT! thanks Clary! so i guess I'll talk to you later." he turned around to leave, but hey whats a date without a first kiss right. SO i stopped him and did the most unthinkable thing ever. I kissed him, hard on the lips and pulled away.  
" See yeah after work?" I say a little out of breath.  
" Most definitely!" He looks a little red and surprised but he still smirks and leaves.

I turn around to see Jace storming off looking like he could punch something , wow, I wonder what got him so pissed.

Jace

I swear I'm gonna punch the first thing that comes in front of me. But I'm not going to punch a girl that for sure, I'm not that kind of man. Clary. Kissed. Him. Out of the male population she chooses to kiss that loser! I mean yes I'm jealous but who wouldn't be, I have to admit I still have feeling for Clary and i was supposed to ask her out to that dance but shit head Max asked her first. Now who the hell am i supposed to ask?

Clary

I was done talking to a wonderful patient and told her she didn't have cancer, and that the chess pains are natural for some women. But if it hurt again, i told her to come back. This is what i do and i love doing it. I also love tormenting Jace but i have to say it will hurt me to see him with another women at the dance. I was in deep thought and i Didn't here Izzy come up to me and say.  
" Girl, you did amazing! you showed Jace who the man was."  
" Thanks Izzy." I SAID  
" Hey whats wrong?" she said.  
" I didn't feel right doing that to him Izzy why the hell do i feel like this! i I-I,' Now i was stuttering my words out," AS soon as he came to my life all he emotions came up again, I know i should feel proud of making him feel that way but i Dont, i don't." I finish quietly, tears were streaming down my face and it was because of jace.

Mealle pov

I was standing at the door way when i heard Clary confront that with Izzy. It's very rarely you hear clary talking about her past and her emotions. She was right, as soon as Jace walked in on her life it was destroyed again! And trust me i hate Jace for what he's done to her and he and i are going to have a little talk.

Jace pov

I was thinking about taking Aline to the ball! God there was one thing i liked about her and it was that she was really good in the bedroom. And really that's what i needed a hot chick and a bedroom. I was going to take her to the ball give her a great time and break up with her. It's not that i had any feelings for her anyway, i was about to call her when i heard the door click and saw someone come in. I thought for a second it was Clary, but it wasn't it was her girlfriend Mealle. Great! I thought sarcastically.

" JACE , I'm not here for sweet talk okay!" she said, man she sounded like she wanted to punch something.  
" What do you want, i don't have time for you to fawn over me." I say but really i wanted to know what she had to say. Her and Izzy are the one's that hate my guts the most.

'' I want you to stop sending Clary mixed emotions!" She said it furiously  
" I dont want to do this right now! I don't want to talk about Clary with you!" I spat out.

" GOOd then you can hear what i have to say, Clary as we know is shocked that you are here. And that poor girl has to deal with 20 million things and then comes to work and has to face you!" she screamed  
" Oh that's great! that's not my problem!" i say

" Jace, I'm going to tell you something, Clary , told us what you did to her. But that's your problem, we both know that she is not telling the whole truth about her past and it scares me and Izzy. We were talking about the ball just the other day and she totally freezes up and faints, She doesnt like going anywhere, she rarely goes on dates and her job is the only thing she loves! ANd suddenly you come out of nowhere and give her fifty-million mixed emotions and she's back to square one. I think she cries herself to sleep everyday, Jace," she says quietly but yet furiously.

I think she's done but she's not,

" Jace, I know you like her okay maybe even more! But she's trying to go out on a date here and your telling her that Max is a phsico path! Admit it Jace you hate it when other people play with your toys and then take it to try to make them happy! and when you don't like that you just take it back and you shit all over it again so they feel miserable. Feel how Clary's feeling, she zones out at random times she just wants to be happy and if you've ever liked her or even were interested in her you should let her go and let her be happy."

" MAX IS A FRICKEN PHYSICO PATH!" I finally say

" OH MY FUCKEN GOD JACE! tell you everything and you only get that part! are you stupid in the head or something. She is miserable and needs someone to care for her and you at like you know everyone bibliography!"

" I know her and i know whats right for her!" i say back

" If you knew her Jace, you woulnt have dumped her in a parking lot while it was raining! you wouln't have done any of those! Prove her right Jace, she says that your a kind man deep inside and i find that really hard to believe but if she says it then I'll beileve her, let her go be her friend. Because as much as i dont want to say this you probbaaly know her better then we do!" she walks to the door and half way out she says softly.

" Your the only one who can convince her to paint again , she's left that to jace, and I'm betting it's because of you." SHE says that and she's out.

I slump down, Clary's been through all that? I never knew that, and she's left the one thing that meant the most to her. PAINTING. I guess she was right she has changed and i don't know Clary anymore. The Clary that smiled almost every day is gone, its replaced with a frown that she never wore. Mealle is right I will be there for her, I'll be her solider and her friend that will help her with anything. But i will protect her from Max.

But my main question is will i be able to prove her right and and be the good guy and let her go , or should i fight for her.

Shit MAN what the hell am i supposed to do?

**damn man that was a long chapter for me to write:) sorry i updated so late again its just that i was supposed o update at 7 pm but life caught up with me. anyway thanks for everyone who reviewed again:)**

**luv u all **

**b but i need more reviews to keep me motivated and all:)**

**any who starting from Tuesday I'll be picking best reviews and PM i get:) so keep watch out!**

**last but not least how was the chapter and help jace out he needs love and support! its up 2 u guys, if i don't get reviews **

**MAX WILL TAKE JACE'S PLACE **

**BUT IF U REIVEW SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN 2 MAX IN THE FUTURE CHAPTER:))))))))**

**i'M SHUTTING UP and I'm very stupid and sorry for the errors that i made okay, NOW I'M GOING TO BED;)**

**R&R PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clary

I had to admit Max makes me smile! we went on a couple of dates and i am really happy. I don't know why i said no to him in the first place. But i have one more thing on my list and its torture, Izzy, me. shopping. I NEED MAGURE HELP! the conversation still rings in my head,  
" No Clary, you can absolutely not wear the dress you wore to my Birthday! one its old, two its icky and OLD." Izzy said  
" But I don't want to go SHOPPING!" I sounded like a child, but i didn't care.  
" This is the last time I'm going to take you please clary!" she sounded so desperate that i had to.  
" Fine but we all know this is not the last time your going to take me."

So that's how it went, of course i was pissed at her but i got over it. Out of all those things that happened i really wasn't that mad. I was mad because THE CONVERSAION Jace and i had was last week and ever since then he didn't talk to me or make fun of me. It was like he was avoiding me, and the only times he does talk to me is when he is forced to AND iTS ALWAYS about work. And the worst part is that he's supposed to be working with me but he traded his days wth Max and when he looks a me his eyes are filled with disappointment, anger, and even sometimes he looks at me if i were dirt.

So when I'm happy with Max, I'm actually in pain because of Jace. Way to go Clary, way to go the guy who likes you, you don't like him that way and the guy you like spends his entire time flirting with girls, avoiding me and looks at me like im filth! My life can't get any better! RIGHT.

Jace

a WEEK and 2 days, I haven't spoken to Clary or worked with her and its killed me. I know what your all thinking Man up JACE! well i cant, she seems happy and the conversation i had with Mealle was eye-opening. I couldn't hurt her again,I'm betting that she's happy i left her alone and plus I'll be the good guy I'll let her go. And I'll be her best friend that she needs and maybe she'll finally see the right guy.

But I'm not going to lose, and that's the hard part will i be able to be the good guy or will I be the bad guy who want the girl badly?

Clary

I was in the OR room and i ran in with the devil, I had to ask him something about work i mean.  
" Hey umm... Jace.. can i leave early?" my voice was shaking and i had no idea why," It's not that i want to leave early, Izzy said that if i dont get off in an hour she is going to drag me out of the hospital, and you know Izzy what she says is what she does."

He avoided eye contact again and my heart sank,  
" Sure Dr. Fairchild, just sign out and Amanda will take the late shift." he says, he was walking away from me and i had to figure out what was wrong. I would rather him yell at me then avoid me so much. We have to be friends again at least. Its awkward when we don't talk and he never calls me DR. that a sign for Clary I'm mad and this is serious. So i followed him to his office.

I opened the door took a deep breath and walked in. He was talking to someone on the phone, i think it was - Aline, he said something about taking her to the ball. Oh i guess jace is going to bring his slutty girlfriend! just wonderful. When he was done I said,

" Um... Jace i want to know what the hell is wrong with you?" i say  
" What do you mean?" He says it so casually, like he could care less.  
" Why are you avoiding me, what did i do wrong?" I sounded so little so fragile.  
" Nothing, you didn't do anything at all I'm just avoiding any" he paused for a minute and continues," Distractions."

Again. It was just like the day at prom, I knew it! that i was a distraction for him that he never cared FOR. You know I'm really stupid, i told myself no Jace and now I'm standing in front of him and he called me a distraction. I guess Max is the right guy for me, not Jace. I look up at him disappointment clouds my eyes also hurt. So i say,

" Jace, i am not here to pick a fight with my boss, I just wanted to know if i did anything wrong to hurt you as a friend. Because you know friends tell each other things like this. But here I am again, Thinking that you would actually be my friend. I'm really sorry if i did anything wrong jace." Now my voice is breaking," I'm sorry for being a distraction to you, I'm sorry for not being the girl who you could take to bed, I'm sorry for being a problem for you. And I'm really sorry that I'm telling you my life story, I wont bug you anymore Jace, Just do me a tiny favour leave me alone." I was sobbing in front of the man who hurt me the most.

"Please leave me alone, let me deal with my misery,"  
" Clary... that's not how i meant it!" he said.  
I smile at him, I'm burying the pain just like I did 5 years ago," Thank you boss for giving me a short shift, and i will see you at the ball tomorrow!"

I walk away, It's always the case everyone who loves me ends up hurting me and everyone i love still ends up hurting me. I open the door and turn to say to Jace,  
" If I'm a continues problem for you Jace, Just send me away like you always do." I shut the door tears streaming down my face.

Jace

Damn it that's not how i meant it! I hate myself now, i made her cry and there was no way i could comfort her. She thought i meant distraction as sex... I didn't mean it that way i meant to say it differently. She looked in deep pain, she is right i will see her at the ball again and I'm going to win her back fair and square. No more good boy deal! since when did i ever play by the rule book. I'm Jace Herondale i get what i want i and i get what i need. Clary needs to tell someone about her past and that someone is going to be me.

I know Clary she is going to make me jealous at the Ball! but I'm going to bring Aline, She doesnt know that I'm using her again. But she will be my bait. I just need Clary, she doesnt know why I broke up with that day, I hurt her, that I know and i always call on my actions. I have to make her feel the way she did when we were normal dating, I let Max take the lead, he thinks that I backed off but he doesnt know that I'm actually 20 steps further then him. Clary is going to have a good time at the ball. And its going to be with me!

**OHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**what is jace planning? any who, i had lots of trouble writing this chapter A. because it's a filler chapter the real stuff begins at chapter 13! that's when sparks fly and walls break down:) B. i hate it so most of you will also:(**

**also thank you for everyone who reviewed you guys make my day! next chapter is gonna be better**

**there is a poll on my profile page! it's about Clary,max and jace so check it out! **

**review if u don't something bad will happen to Clary on the next chapter mwahahahaha!**

** review of the day...  
all of you:D **

**IKNOW... I WILL CHOOSE A REIVEW TOMMOROW WHEN I UPDATE**

**p.S - i'M SHUTTING UP SORRY FOR STUPID ERRORS! sleepy time oh I'm gonna skip clary and Izzy shopping time! but if you want I'll put it in:)**

**see ya tomorrow:) **

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Izzy and Mealle were dressing at my apartment, I don't even know why. It's just that my apartments so small compared to theres. I was wearing a gold dress that dropped to the floor, it was a one-shoulder dress that had dimons embodied on it. And it was sparkly! I had silver heels to wear that were like 7 inches( way to high for me) blame Isabel, Mealle chose the dress. I was sitting down in front of the mirror, Mealle was doing my hair in a messy side bun and Izzy was dong my make up! they both were pretty impressive, but i think Izzy was going to get me raped with all this make-up she's putting on me. She put mascara on my eye lashes and eye-liner on my eye lids, and golden eye shadow. When she was done that She moved to put foundation on me and pink blush finishing it off with glossy red lipstick.

I opened my eyes and I had to give them credit i was beautiful, I looked at both of them and they were also breathtaking.  
"My god, I love you guys sooo much!" I say exciting  
"Your welcome." They both say in unison.

THey both left earlier than me because there dates came early to pick them up. Max was going to come later on, so i went to the bedroom and looked at myself again. It felt like prom again and Jace's stupid voice was repeating itself in my head. NO! not today, I'm going to leave the past behind and if do that I'm going to have a great life. I hear myself phone vibrate, Max is waiting outside my door. I rush to the door and take a deep breath and open it.

Jace

I was headed to Aline house, and i must say that i looked damn hot. I was wearing a black tux with the Herondale insignia printed on the arm of he tux jacket. Black shoes my Armani Exchange watch, and the new for male Channel cologne. I stopped at her house and called her i said tha i was outside and she came out. Boy, she looked hot, in a tight black dress that showed her curves she had lots of make up on and her heels were high! her hair was straight. She came up to me and kissed me full on the lips.  
"Hey sexy! you look great." She said huskily.  
"umm. thanks, we should get going!" I said. She looked disappointed, maybe because i didn't care about her. I didn't even tell her she looked hot... I guess the only person I am going to compliment is Clary. God , the thought of her in the hands of Max makes me sick to the stomach. If he trys anything on her I'm gonna personally kill him with my own bare hands.

Clary

I was staring at Max, he looked... Good, he looked at me as if i were a gold jewellery that he couldn't afford.  
"Omg, Clary you look great!" He said while kissing me.  
"Thanks you don't look bad yourself."  
"We should get going." He says

I take my keys and head out with him. Max opens my door and i slide in he closes the door and starts up the engine. The car ride is awkward and silent and then i see the massive place were the ball is supposed to be held. My god, it's so beautiful its lighten in many different places. Max wasn't kidding when he said the whole district was going to be there. We pull up at the Sign were it says Idris High Hospital and park there. This time i don't wait for him to open the door. He held my han and together the huge red doors opened.

Jace

I was talking to all the majors in the country like the Penhallows, Lightwoods, Fairchild, ect there all great and wonderful doctors. And then the doors open and i see who it is, the goddess herself walks in and the room brightens up. Clarissa is wearing an elegant one-shoulder gold dress that shows of the curves of her breast and body. Her wild her is now tamed to a side bun and she has made up and high heels on. All the guys are cheaking her out, but man, she looks beautiful she should be with me now. Then our eyes connect green against gold, she looks unhappy and I'm guessing it has something to do with Max. Whats that asshole done now?

Clary

I was regretting coming to this party my eyes were roaming around until hey found Jace. He looked so handsome and all the girls were talking about how good he might be in bed or something. Yuck!  
''Hey Clary, umm... you want to dance?" Max said  
"Me, Max, I'm a terrible dancer I'm warning you your feet are going to be stepped on." I said  
"come on your not that bad!" He pleaded  
"Fine." I was shivering, and he didn't even ask me If i were cold, If it were Jace he would. AHhhhh! Clary shut up and dance with Max. He dragged me to the dance floor where most people were, Including Aline and Jace. She looked like she was grinding him it was a pretty funny sight to see. Max and I awkwardly were rocking back and forth, I wonder if i did anything wrong to hurt him? Great Clary I hurt to people In two days maybe i should just leave. I'm not even comfortable here it reminds me of the things I don't want to remember. I was going to open my mouth when i heard someone too familiar to ignore.

"Can i cut in Max? It doesnt seem like you're doing much anyways." Jace says  
I look at him and i secretly thank the lord.  
"No! don't you have your whores to dance with!" Max says furiously.  
"My my... are you calling my mother a whore?" Jace says  
''Max, calm down you know him he wont leave until he gets what he wants!" I but in.  
"Fine!" Wow he looked pissed.  
''Nice choice of date! I wonder who pissed in his sandwich."

He pulls me close so i could feel every inch of his body. His both hands were around my waist and i looped my hands around his . Its been so long since I've been this close to him. We fit like puzzle pieces a suddelny I felt like a princess. He looks in my eyes and says,

"You know when max called you pretty, he was wrong."My heart stopped i was waiting for the low blow," Your beautiful,breathtaking, they say goddess Venus is beautiful but you're a million time more than that." I had butterfly's in my stomach when he said that so i say,

"Thanks Jace. i wanted to say sorry when you asked about my arm." I looked down to the ground.  
''Hey." He said while lifting my chin up," You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the one who needs your forgiveness." He kissed my head and I melted against him, My head on his chest his hands around my waist and my hands were clinging to his jacket lapels. I didn't want to let him go I've missed being loved, i think my whole life is fulled with loneliness.

"I'm tired of being alone Jace, I'm exhausted of not being loved. I'm lonely because I'm scared of the pain. PLEASE make it stop." I said that looking up at him," Please don't shut me out for no reason jace please don't let me get hurt again." I couldn't stand it, i hugged him.

And i heard him say,  
"Fuck it. Your never gonna get hurt with me here." He said and he spinned us out of the ball and out of everyones sight.

Suddenly my back hit the wall of an empty storage room hard. He kisses me softly every kiss measured with my heart promising me things that he can't say out loud. butterfly's rose up to my stomach and my hands went straight to his soft hair pulling it softly. He groaned out loudly and kissed me fiercely and hard, I also kissed him with all the desperation i had in me . His tongue swiftly went over my bottom lip asking me for entrance I of course easily obliged. His tongue darted into my mouth and battled for dominance he effortlessly won, I felt his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth mesmerizing me.

Oh god, his hands, his hands were everywhere and every time it moved it was like fire touched me. And I wanted more, so I moved my lips faster and broke the kiss for air. But Jace didn't want any of that, he moved down to my neck and sucked,licked and bit on it and it felt delicious,  
''Jace!" I moaned

I felt his hands wonder to the back of the dress and he opened the zipper half way down and slid his hand soft hand to my back. His fingertips brushed my spine, and he turned me around to kiss my back and it felt so damn good. I couldn't stand it anymore so i turned around and pulled his lips toward mine and kissed hard and bit his lip hard. To the point were it was bleeding i think, and i heard him say.  
"Clary.'' he breathed.

And reality hit me fast and hard, i pushed him away hard i think he stumbled, i zipped up my dress and yelled,

"HOW COULD YOU JACE! I TRUSTED YOU!"

And i ran, like i always do, to the person who is always safer. I think Jace said something but i was too

FAR

GONE.

s**soooo there u have it! thank u soo much to everyone who reviewed i don't think u know how much it means to me:D so keep it coming please **

How did u like chapter 13? tell me about it **was it 2 descriptive or anything why was max acting like a dick? did he get his period or something:)**

**tell me anything and everything about my story**

**guest remember i always read whatever u have to say i just can't anwser back because you guys don't have ****accounts!**

Review

UMM**M! SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN 2 CLARY NEXT CHAP SO IF U REVIEW i'LL MAKE HER SURVIVE SOME WAY:) ITS UP 2 U ( but really something bad is going to happen to her)**

**OKAY NOW I'm, GETTING BORING:( LIFE SUCKS WHEN TEACHERS GIVE U homework **

**AND I'M GOING TO SLEEP SINCE IT LIKE 2:44am u see what i mean**

**hope u like the chapter and sorry for any stupid mistakes **

**R&R:) have a great morning or day (depends where u live) (:**


	14. AN

**A\N**

**sorry guys i know its been a really long time and all and i just wanted 2 say im really really sorry most of u must hate me i know:( but but i have a really really great excuse my computer broke down and i have 2 get a fricken new one and it's really frustrating because i cant fo anything especially update right now and i HATE It! i know what its like 2 wait for a good story u like to update and all and i hate making u guys wait and all and i dont want u all to think im not continuing it or i fell of te earths surface im alive and i have the next chapter ready and i will update as soon as my computer is up! Most of u asking why clary and jace are not together...**

**there not together because clary is really hurt by what jace did and that's not the full story that clary told everyone she is still hiding something really horrible ur gonna find out in a couple of chapter:)**

**sorry not an update just a heads up:)**

**bear with me pls and i will update just not right now:)**

**have a great day or night depend where u are**

**thanks 4 having patience **


	15. Chapter AN :(

**HEy my lovely people :)**

**i know its been a very long time since I have updated and well i know you hate me but my commputer broke down and well guess what i had a very bad writers block and yeah i know u dont want any excuses and i wont give any more then i already have. I have a goal and i am full on set to make it happen its to update faster and when make a goal i will set it through whatever :) i will update on tuesday this week ! so keep in tune to whatever's gonna happen :) in other words  
**

**I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY AND I WILL BE CONTINUING IT :)  
**

**anywho thank u for your lovely time and i will see you on tuesday :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 14

- Clary

I raced through the hallway as my vision blurred, I looked back and saw nobody following me and quickly slowed my pace and sagged against the wall closest to me. I know everything I did today was my fault blaming Jace was just an act because I knew that it was the safest way out of it. Taking slow deep breaths I got up to my feet that were a little wobbly but other than that I was alright. Walking slowly through the halls until I found the dance floor where everyone was dancing including Max, wait with some other girl! wow just great. Before I was gonna turn and walk somewhere else but Max spotted me and waved at my direction. So I had no choice but to walk toward him and the brunette. Instantly when I looked up at him I had a gut feeling that he knew that there was something wrong. Quickly I looked away and then I was faced with brunette she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Clare, this is Leah from my High school Years we were just caching up. And Leah this is Clary my Girlfriend." Max said  
"Pleasure to meet you Clary." she stretched her hand in front of me I grabbed it and shook it twice,  
" Max can I take your beautiful girlfriend aside for a moment?"  
"Sure why not but bring her back quick." with that Max was gone. Leah pulled me aside to some place with flowers decorated all over the place and said just two words that sent cold shivers down my spine.  
"Be careful Clary!" and she was gone without looking back. I headed back to our table where I saw Max seated, I sat down without saying a word and Leah's warning kept consuming my thoughts what had she meant by "Be careful" before I could think about it any deeper I was distracted by Max asking.  
"What was that about?"  
"Oh Nothing, she just said she knew me from somewhere." I miserably lied but he seemed to have picked up on my lie.

"Clary I've known you for the longest time, whats wrong you seem upset?"  
"I just I want to get out of here." I absentmindely said, a part of me was saying hey Clary are u stupid! but I ignored it and I know it will get me in trouble later on.  
"You can come over to my house if you want I have some really nice paintings that you'll like?" Max said. I weighed my offer but Leah's warning was still stuck in my thoughts I was about to reject and say I could catch a ride with Izzy or Mealle but then I See "him", him as in Jace. His hands were around Aline and he whispered something in her ear seductively, something inside my stomach lurched and I blindly answered to Max saying," Yeah sure why not?" I was really tired of everyone telling me what to do or giving me warning that are empty as glass. I want to make a decision for myself and if it's wrong then I guess I have to sleep on it.

"Let me get my coat really fast I'll meet you outside, alright Max." I said  
"Yeah No problem." with that he left and I went to search for my coat I found it and quickly put it on and headed for the door, on my way when Mr. Herondale A.K.A Jace's biological father. I wanted to move around him but with my luck he noticed me. Wonderful Clary, your mom just had to have red hair!

"Clarissa dear," He said, " I was looking for you everywhere, Jace might have mentioned that you would be coming."  
"Yeah, I came with MaX" I SAID SHORTLY wanting to get out of this conversation with him. It was that hard to talk to him he reminded me so much of jace well not his looks but his personality. Jace looked more like his mother, vulnerable,beautiful, wait cross that out breathtaking. I bet guys would turn gay for jace and women would turn lezbi for Celine. I was going to reply back when out of nowhere Jace walked in our conversation. JUST GREAT!

"Hello father" He looked my way all the emotion wiped away from his face," Clarissa, leaving so soon I see, whats the matter caught in distractions?" okay so he was gonna play it cold two can play that stupid game.  
"actually Maxwell invited me to his house to see paintings." Wow I have no idea why I was being so honest about this maybe I wanted to throw this on his face.  
" Then Jonathan and I should not keep him waiting, go on Clarissa dear, it was a pleasure meeting you." With that he walked away leaving me with an angered Jace.

" Wow, so I should have known you would have run to your safe harbour. TSK TSK Clarissa when are you ever gonna learn from your mistakes?"  
"Stop it." I said  
"Stop what?" he said," Telling you the truth Clary, you're so gullible do you actually think he has "paintings" at his house? he's clearly taking you to his house for one thing only and that is SEX!" He was shaking with a fresh new wave of anger so I decided to act dumb.  
"What do you mean SEX! HE'S A GOOD GUY UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" max wouldn't take me to his house for sex! he's to kind and loving for that.  
"Oh for god's sake this is about you and me why don't you deal with it like an adult and not some child that needs counseling about feelings!" wow that hurt he called me a child!  
"STOP IT!, I hate it when you act like this, cold and jerk like." My voice wavering.  
"Yeah cause you do everything I tell you to do right! I never thought you would be so stupid ,Clary, I'd never think you'd be one of his" My heart stopped I was hit by a wave of anger pulsing through my veins. How dare he judge me! I was going to prove him wrong no matter what. It was like high school all over again, I found my voice surprisingly cool and collected.  
"What jace spit it out." He just stared at me," Never be what Jace, say it I dare you!"  
"WHORE, I'd never think you'd be one of his whore's. He is like me Clary I take girl sweet talk them and use them and leave them like yesterdays trash. Clearly I thought you were smarter than that but you're not." he said matter of factingly

"HOW DARE YOU! Max was always there for me! he was my wall and you have no right to label him like that." I stepped closer to him I was merely inches apart from him and flashes flooded my memory but I ignored them," You have no right to call me out on my personal life! you are my boss and I am your employee we are no more than business partners." He stared down at me cold heartily," You asked for it not me, but Clary don't say that I didn't warn you" with that he walked away but stopped short."Oh and have fun with him." And he was gone.

MAX-i

I wonder why Clary is taking so long? I was about to walk in and see what she was up to when I saw something suprising, Izzy and Simon clary's other best friends since childhood. And they were chatting it out furiously I leaned in close and listened closely, " We can't hide this forever Iz!" Simon said," I hate having to hide or doge clary's phone calls just because you are not ready to come out with our god i dont even know what we are !" She was quiet for about sixty seconds when she finally spoke.  
" I hate it too! Simon, I would love to tell Clary everything but I cant not until im sure about us! and where we stand." She paused then said." I don't want us to end because were gonna have pressure on us." she said softly, Wait hold up she is going out with Simon? since when? and Clary doesnt know some friend!  
"You know what ISABEL you can't always be cautious about us it's either gonna work or it's not!" Simon said harshly, he was about to walk away when he stopped short and said.  
"Oh and by the way I really don't think you and your date look good together and another thing if he lays a hand on you he's gone !" With that he walks away and  
Izzy walks away looking like a lost child.

-

CLARY

As soon as jace "have fun with him" I felt dirty and sad jace didn't look at me with caring eyes he looked at me if I were some trash in the sidelines waiting to get picked. I slowly backed away from the hall, until I felt the cold metal bar behind my back. I quickly turned and pushed the door wide open and ran outside and saw Max standing by the hood of his car looking deep in thought like he saw something interesting or disturbing. I didn't ask, all I wanted to do was prove everyone wrong so I went up and said,  
"Come on let's go." He looks at me and says  
"Why were you taking so long,did Herondale hold you up?" The harshness is his voice was traceable but I ignored it, I didn't want to tell max what happened so I decided to lie my way through it.  
" No jace's father was stirring conversation and it seems like I couldn't get out of it soon enough."  
"Really cause the looks on your face say that he must have said some harsh things you looked pretty upset!" Max accused, the look in his eyes were more predatory like he wanted a prey and I was the perfect score.  
"Get in." he says.  
"You know I think I'll get a ride with Izzy or maelle!" I tried to sound convincing but the wavering in my voice gave me away.  
"Clary Maelle and Izzy are gonna stay for a long time maybe until 2' o clock they party doesn't end untill 3!"  
"I'' take a cab, Max" I hated when he acted superior and in charge. He walks close.  
"Listen Clary, its midnight and cabs are not so safe in New York! I wont hurt you and my paintings are by the one an only Jocelyn Morgenstern the greatest artist in North America You'll love it I promise." My heart panged at the sound of her name Jocelyn Morgenstern aka my ! nobody knows she's my mom luke my care taker and my mom's best friend took me in when she couldn't take care of me. She never told luke where she was going but she left a note saying, Valentine Morgenstern my biological father was being to abusive with her so she needed a divorce but didn't have the money to take care of me so she left me at luke's care. I've never told anyone that she's my mom it just doesnt I don't know feel right. I haven't seen her paintings in a while and to leave the past wounds I have to tackle them head on. So i say,

" Yeah why not." And we got in the car and drive of. But as we were driving to his house my stomach kept on lurching and it wasnt' because I was excited it was because of max, he was making me feel nervous, scared even! All I wanted to do was jump out of the car and run all the way home but my mind was telling me I would never make it out partially because I didn't know This place and the other part was max practically lived by the woods. I clutched my purse by my side and opened it slightly. Thank god the music was on loud, my hands blindly searched for pepper spray, for a minute I thought I didn't bring it with me but then my fingers brushed cool hard metal and I clutched it with pure life hoping almost praying that I don't have to use it on a guy I knew since university.

A\N first of all im very sorry like i said before words cannot describe how horrible i feel :( head ups i found a beta! ! XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX | she is awesome beyond words! ima keep this short :) please reivew for me it makes my day and helps me right faster:) bye for now and good night or good morning :)

R&R :) thanks!


End file.
